


When the Day met the Night

by crypt1d



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypt1d/pseuds/crypt1d
Summary: Venom takes Eddie stargazing. Eddie has a profound realization.





	When the Day met the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for some fluff because holy shiiiiiit. I’m writing this at 3 in the morning so I’m sorry for any mistakes. Title based on the Panic! At the Disco song of the same name. Sorry it’s super short haha but I couldn’t get this idea out of my head but I need to sleep. (i might rewrite it into a longer fic later).

Eddie Brock used to spend Fridays sitting on the couch and unwinding from the stress of work. Keywords being  _used to_. “I don’t even know why you’re so hellbent on this. There’s too much pollution here to clearly see the stars.”

_**But they’re still there, yes?** _

“Touché,” Eddie conceded as he reached the alley that held his motorcycle. His parasite was incredibly stubborn.

_**PARASITE?** _

Venom’s booming voice rung through Eddie’s head like a goddamn bell, making the human grimace. Eddie responded by sending a swell of sarcasm through their bond and starting the engine. It came to life with a roar. He swung his legs across it and started to pull out onto the street when black sludge weaved its way onto his hands up to the arms.

Describing the feel of Venom to the normal person was... difficult. Almost putty-ish, but with a hint of warmth and softness to him that Eddie cherished. 

It was a short ride to the abondoned factories surrounding the docks. Venom helped Eddie up, and both man and symbiote rested on the edge of the rooftop, staring off into the bay and sharing a comfortable silence.

When Eddie next spoke, it was in a reflective tone. “I think I was made for,” he waved his hand around in a vague gesture, “this.” 

 _**For what?** _ 

”For us. For symbiosis. For a bond like the one we share.”

Venom poked his head out of Eddie’s body and stared at him. And damn him, Eddie couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Venom’s iridescent eyes reflected the water. He needed to do something, anything, to keep this memory alive. So Eddie pressed on to make good use of the moment.

”All my life I felt like there was something missing. At first I pegged it on loneliness, but it remained even when I was with Anne,” Venom remained stock still, drinking up every word of Eddie’s voice. Eddie swallowed a breath and whispered, “I think I was waiting for you.” Drops of silver welled up in the human’s eyes, but not from sadness. 

 _**We think we were looking for this too. Searching for you, Eddie.** _ 

Eddie sent a caress down their mental link, full of raw emotions, of pride and happiness and- love. His love for Venom, for their shared life.

_**Look at me.**_

Eddie did, and was met with the pearly white eyes of his Other. The intensity of his godlike stare. The sharp teeth that could have shredded him into little bits. Tentatively, he reached a hand out and cupped the side of Venom’s face.

”Kiss me.”

Venom obliged. In complete contrast to their first kiss, this one was soft and slow but filled with just as much intensity if not more.

Eddie opened his mouth fully at the first gentle sweep of Venom’s tongue. He was completely pliant in the hold of his Other, and would have fallen if not for the inky blackness holding him up.

He let out a whine at the loss of contact as Venom pulled away but it turned into a low pitched moan as sharp teeth brushed his neck. Feeling victorious, Venom sunk his teeth in a little deeper, reveling at the action of Eddie arcing up his body, at the pleasure that coursed through him.

But fuck, that was going to leave one hell of a mark.

“I love you.” The confession was as easy as breathing, as easy as  _living_ , as easy as being them. 

**_I love you, too._  
**

Venom drove them home and Eddie fell asleep to the feeling of Venom on his skin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s a wrap on my first official Venom fic! Don’t forget to leave a kudos and comment if you liked it.


End file.
